Angela
Intro You wander down the path, past the decrepit abandoned houses and into the forest. The sun has began its descent and night approaches. You wander deep into the woods, past the dark shrine, lit by ghostly green lights. And you’re there. You’ve arrived at a great oak tree with a tunnel in its trunk, that leads downwards. You head down the tunnel, lit only by a few flame silk lanterns, going deeper. Deeper, your wings scraping the top of the tunnel like so many had before. Until you reach a blue door, so out of place in this tunnel. You knock on the door, nervous. A Silkwing Seawing hybrid opens the door. “Hello dear, what can I do for you?” she asks, smiling warmly. “I would like to make a deal, a trade of sorts.” you reply. “Of course, come in, come in” she responds, her smile growing bigger. She ushers you inside and you take a seat, looking around. You see how the walls, floor and ceiling are made of a warm chocolatey brown. There is a fireplace on your right, burning brightly with a purple white flames, producing no smoke. The walls are covered in shelves, full of books upon books as well as trinkets and trophies. Various pieces of art are scattered around the room. Stars glowing a warm white are scattered across the ceiling, mimicking the night sky and reminding you of the fairy lights that used to decorate your room when you were a dragonet. “Would you like something to drink? Maybe some hot cocoa or some cinnamon milk?” she asks. “ Hot cocoa please” you reply. She pours two mugs and sets them down on the table. She takes a seat in the armchair opposite you. “So. Time for business. What do you want?” she asks you, a butterfly landing on the armrest of her armchair. “What do I want? Hmm, let’s see…. I want a lot of things. For the war to end. To know your name, for you have so many, Truthseer, Wishgranter, Madame Butterfly and of course Angel and Angela. I want my sister and mother to get better. I want to know what happened to my father.” you murmur. “Well, I don’t know where you got Angel from but you can call me Angela for that is my name.” She replies, cutting you off. “ So why are you here to see me?” she finishes. Sipping her cocoa. “ Well, Angela, I would like for my mother and sister to get better so that I can go out and live my life!” you respond, the flames burning higher. “I want to explore the continents, to meet other dragons and make friends. To answer the call of adventure.” “I can do that. I can look after you mother and sister for you. I can guarantee that they will be safe and content for as long as they live. You will be able to do whatever you like. All I want from you is your necklace with the skyfire and for you to come and live out the rest of your days with me after you tire of your life of adventure and excitement.” she replies, her voice as enchanting and as inviting as honey. You hesitate for a heartbeat and agree. “ Yes, yes, YES! A hundred times YES!” You shout. She writes up a contract and passes it to you, along with a quill. You scribble your signature with red ink flowing from the quill as a sharp pain stabs your hand. You unclip your necklace and toss it to Angela. You thank her and race out. “I’M FREE!” you call out, your voice echoing in the woods. _____________________________________ Angela smiled. She headed to her garden, full of butterflies. One comes and sits on her outstretched talon. Little did you know that when you came to her after all those years, she would turn you into one of her immortal butterflies but first I have to find your family and transform them so they can join my collection. Appearance When you first lay your eyes on Angela you are mesmerized. Her dominant scales are a beautiful light yet dark purple much like the flames burning in the fireplace behind her. Her secondary scales are golden while her spikes are a pale golden pink. Her talons and horns are such a pure white they seem to glow. Her eyes are golden with flecks of that same purple within. Her wings are the same pale golden pink as her spikes. They are accented by flecks of the purple as well as gold. She has the luminescent stripes of a seawing but they are golden on her Personality Text History Text Relationships Sister Serena Close cousin is Bermuda???- ask Roleplay Name: Angela Gender: Female Tribe:Silk/sea Age: 39 Quotes Hello dear, what can i do for you? The price? Well, its not too steep just ____ Trivia Name is an eragon reference Gallery Sketch-1578696977036.png|Jada by Nightblossom aka MegMeg61 Screen Shot 2019-12-13 at 8.13.29 PM.png|By DeltaTheSeawing Angla.png|By Oblivion. Angela Background.png|By Oblivion with background Category:SilkWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (QueenPeril) Category:Females